


Sanders Family

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dee and Thomas are brothers, Familial DLAMPT, Family, G/T, Giant Joan, Giant Talyn (well as giant as they can be), Giant Thomas, Giant/Tiny, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not by Thomas though, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tinies treated as pets, Tiny Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tiny Creativity | Roman Sanders, Tiny Logic | Logan Sanders, Tiny Morality | Patton Sanders, Virgil and Paton and Logan and Roman are bio siblings, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Thomas and his tiny brother, Dee, move into a house that's already the home to four wild tinies. The four brothers don't believe that Dee isn't a pet and try to avoid Thomas at all cost. Too bad they live in in the same house.





	Sanders Family

"Looks like you're all settled, Dee," Thomas announced. The human set the small carrying cage on the table beside the large cage. The large cage was decked out in a yellow and black color scheme with yellow padding on the floor and black furniture throughout the house. 

  Three floors in total, there was a floor for all of Dee's needs. The first floor was for his basic needs, food and a bathroom. His bedroom was on that floor as well but was separated by black fabric hung from the bars of the second floor. 

  The second floor was where Dee stayed when he was talking to Thomas, it was styled like a living room. A full furniture set was accompanied by pictures. Pictures that Dee drew himself and pictures that Thomas had digitally resized for him. 

 The third floor was where he went to be alone. Cardboard was glued to the walls so that Thomas couldn't see in. Windows were cut into the cardboard and covered in fabric scraps so that Dee could open it and speak to Thomas. This was Dee's studio. It's where he kept all of the art supplies Thomas helped him make. It's where he kept the material and designs for his clothing. It's also where he kept the stuffed snake Thomas had got for him on his third birthday, his first birthday with Thomas. 

   Thomas was three years older than him and Dee couldn't see him as anything other than a big brother. When Thomas had put the plush snake down in the dollhouse-sized room that Dee stayed in and backed up to look hopefully at the tiny, Dee had felt safe. He had been with another owner, born and kept for two years, who seen him as nothing more than a pet. He looked at Thomas and he felt cared for. 

   The stuffed snake was a murky yellow with greenish eyes and had a tongue poking out. Dee had named the snake Boops, he was only three.

  Now as Dee exited the carrier cage Thomas had taken to transporting him in, he wanted nothing more than to go up to his studio and cuddle with Boops. He knew Thomas probably wanted him to explore the house and plan how to make the space inhabitable for small people  like himself, but Dee was tired. His scales were itching and he just wanted to go put some lotion on them and sleep. 

  "You like it?" Thomas asked. It was a genuine question and Thomas would take Deceit's opinion seriously, this was the tiny's room after all. 

   Dee glanced around. Right now there was strategically placed bookshelves and coffee tables to help him climb around the room. Dee could already see the possibilities. A staircase made of wood to lead up to the desk Dee's house rested on. A small workshop carved into the wall. 

   He was thankful Thomas had bought a two-bedroom house just so Dee could have his own room. Not only would Dee have his own room, he could decorate it however he wanted.

    "I like it. We'll need to paint the walls yellow. Maybe add a ledge to the window and put some furniture up there, add a workshop built into the wall," Dee rambled off his ideas to Thomas, who took them all very seriously and began to plan how to make them happen. 

   Dee reached up and scratched the scales covering his face only to hiss at the pain it caused. Thomas looked back to him, guilt and concern clouding his eyes. "Do you need more lotion?" 

    Dee shook his head. "No, there should still be some on the first floor…" Dee trailed off before he glanced at Thomas, a hopeful look in his eye. "Did you look into modification removal surgeries?" 

    Thomas winced. "Yeah, I did. I don't think I'll be able to afford any right now, Dee. I'm so sorry." Thomas couldn't help but feel he was responsible for his brother's suffering. He didn't get the modification himself but he allowed his parents to have access to Dee when he wasn't there and they had done this. 

    "It's alright, Thomas, you just spent all your money buying a house so that I could make my own room. I can't complain about your lack of money," Dee offered the human a smile. 

   Thomas let his shoulders sag. "Go put some lotion on your scales and take a nap. I'll start dinner here in a few minutes and wake you when it's done." 

    Dee agreed with Thomas' plan. He felt bad about leaving Thomas when he was obviously feeling guilty, but sleep called to him. He knew Thomas would move on and be the same bouncy, energetic, annoying brother he was by the time Dee woke up. 

  Thomas leaned over Dee to unlock the cage, casting the tiny in a shadow. When Dee turned to survey the room once more he saw a figure dart between the bookshelf and desk. Another tiny. Dee almost wanted to shout and run over to introduce himself but he figured it would be a bad idea. 

   If the tiny was abused, abandoned, or wild then bringing him to attention when Thomas was here was a bad idea. There's also the fact that Dee hasn't interacted with any tinies since Remy and Emile were sold when he was thirteen.

   Emile was Thomas' nanny pretty much. He read to the boys when they couldn't sleep and taught them both how to do math. Remy was more of a wild type and helped Thomas cause trouble. They were adult tinies and they pretty much raised Thomas, which is why he was so open-minded about tinies. When his parents sold them off Thomas had cried the whole night and Dee just got scared. What if he was next? 

    Emile and Remy were both domestic though. Emile born by a breeder, Remy captured when he was only ten. A wild tiny could be violent or mean. Dee wouldn't know how to interact with them.

   "Dee?" Thomas asked softly as he scooped the younger boy onto his hand. Dee would be freaking out if it was anyone but Thomas, and maybe Talyn or Joan, but he was used to being handled by his brother. It actually comforted him. It reminded him of cold nights cuddling up together on Thomas' bed when they were little. It reminded him how Thomas had been much to grabby and harsh as a child but had grown to regret that behavior. 

   It reminded him how much Thomas cared for him. It reminded him they were a family. Dee yawned and cuddled into Thomas' hands, wrapping his arms around his index finger. "Sleepy." 

  Thomas chuckled lightly at his brother before cuddling him into his chest. "Aren't we a little old for this?" Thomas teased, walking into the living room. 

   "No," Dee whined. "Never too old to cuddle." 

  Thomas rolled his eyes but couldn't disagree. He laid flat on his back and let Dee slip off his hands and onto his chest. Dee moved so that he was resting at the base of his throat and curled up, reminding Thomas of a cat. 

    It wasn't long before the two of them were passed out on the couch. The TV played loudly in the background, neither of them disturbed by the blasting Disney music. 

    When Dee awoke it wasn't to Thomas shifting, he had grown used to those sporadic movements, or to the credits of Mulan that were echoing in the otherwise silent house. He awoke to the poke of another small hand. 

   Dee flashed his eyes quickly to the person responsible for the poke. A tiny with onyx hair and a blue tie (seriously what tiny made a tie?) stood beside Dee, he looked calm even as he kept glancing up at Thomas' face. 

   "Hello?" Dee offered as a greeting. The tiny raised a critical eyebrow and Dee felt embarrassed. Was that not how they greeted each other in the wild? 

  "Yes," the other tiny finally relented, speaking in the smallest possible voice, "salutations. Please delay this conversation until we have gained your freedom." At this the tiny took Dee's hand and tugged Dee off of Thomas quickly and with all his might. Dee let out a shout of shock causing the other tiny to slap a hand over his mouth. 

  "What are you two doing? You're going to get caught! And punished! And killed! Oh no," Dee heard another voice speak with a sharp, urgent tone from the ground. 

    "Calm down, Emo Nightmare, I will protect us from the human!" A voice proclaimed loudly. Another voice quickly scolded him for being loud. 

    "Roman, hush. If he wakes he'll squish the poor captive up there. Don't get the boy killed," the voice that spoke was soft and reminded Dee a lot of Emile. Very fatherly. 

    While the four tinies were arguing Dee could feel Thomas was awake. His breathing pattern had shifted, slightly but it did. Dee knew Thomas didn't want to scare the wild tinies so he was faking unawareness. Once again, Dee found himself grateful for his brother's compassion. 

   Dee gently removed the formal one's hand from his mouth. "Thank you for attempting to rescue me. If I were in danger you would have saved my life; however, I'm safe here." 

    "No one is truly safe while being held as a pet," The tiny in a blue tie said, anger barely restrained in his tone. Thomas' breath hitched. "Look at what he's done to your face! I don't care if you have Stockholm Syndrome or whatever but you have to come with us." 

   Dee shook his head and backed up, so that his back was pressing against his brother's side. "First of all," the words were laced with a dangerous edge of anger, "he's not my owner he's my brother. Second, he didn't modify me, and he helped me heal. I understand your fear but Thomas is not a bad person." 

   The nervous tiny from the floor spoke up. "He won't hurt us? W-will he help u-u-us?" 

     Dee frowned, as the other three tinies angrily told the anxious one off. "Of course he will help you, if you're injured please tell us." 

   "No!" The loud one from before, Roman,  shouted. "We will never tell you our weakness, Villain!" Thomas jumped from the loud noise and caused the two tinies on the couch to tumble, Dee falling forward and the wild one falling from the couch. 

  Shrieks of, "Logan!" and "No!" filled the room as the tiny fell towards the floor. Thomas jumped, lifting his torso up and over Dee so he could catch the tiny before he hit the floor. 

  Thomas was breathing heavily but it couldn't compare to the look of complete terror on the wild tinies face. Thomas froze in his spot for a second before quickly setting the wild tiny onto the ground beside his family. Dee could now see that all of the tinies looked similar, definitely brothers. 

  Two of the brothers ran to stand between the shaken brother and Thomas. The other brother, the smallest one, hugged his arms to himself and shook. "Pl-please don't turn us into pets." 

  Thomas felt his heart break and he looked at Dee, the question clear in his eyes. Can we adopt a bunch of wild tinies into our family? Dee sighed and then nodded. 

    Thomas smiled, soft and hesitant, "I promise, none of you will be pets. If you want to you can be our friends, we'll help you with anything you may need. We won't force you into doing anything you don't want to do, we promise."

    One dressed in a light blue polo style shirt stepped forward. "Can we have food?" He asked in a timid tone. 

  Dee smiled warmly. "Of course, Thomas was just about to start dinner." Dee shot a look at Thomas, an order. Thomas knew better than to argue at this point. 

   "Yeah, let me stand up, I'm going to be careful," Thomas spoke softly as he slowly stood and walked past the tiny people. The wild Tinys flinched away and tensed until Thomas had left the room. 

   "I-is he really go-o-oing to let us be fr-free?" The youngest one asked Dee, his hood covering his face so Dee could just barely make out his face. 

   "Of course he won't," came the clipped reply. The tiny wearing a tie stood up briskly. "He will lock us in the cage like he does with his current pet." He leveled a glare at Dee. 

   Dee frowned and looked away. "If you don't trust us then you are welcome to leave. Thomas will leave food out for you in the kitchen tonight. If you come right after we go to bed then it'll be warm." 

   The four brothers glanced at each other warily. "We'll take you up on that offer," the one is light blue said. The one in red gave Dee an appraising look. 

    "If you attempt to trick us then I will smite you!" He pulled a toothpick out and held it threateningly towards Dee. 

   "Roman, don't be rude!"   
  "Please don't fight!"   
   "That is not a possible outcome." 

 Dee watched the four brothers with a grin. Yeah, they would fit right in. That night Thomas warmed up a plate of food and left it out for their new friends. 

  The next morning it was half gone and a small purple button sat next to the plate. Dee recognized it as a way of saying thanks, tinies would leave useful items for other tinies as a way of accepting their offerings or thanking them. 

  For months it went on like this. When Thomas and Dee began construction on Dee's room there was concern about cutting into the Tinys house so Thomas and Dee had knocked on the walls and left notes to warn the tinies of the construction. 

  The room was nearly finished when Dee spotted one of the other tinies in the workshop built in the wall. "Hello?" Dee asked. The other tiny jumped and whipped around, his hands quickly throwing his hood up and finding comfort in his pockets. 

   "Sorry, I didn't mean to, I just wanted to, well we heard the construction, we didn't know, I just wanted to find out," the tiny gave up trying to explain and hunkered his shoulders down, sinking into his purple hoodie. 

    "No reason to apologize. Thomas and I were trying to make this place tiny friendly so that we could have more people to help me work, I'm glad you were able to get up here." 

   The tiny gave Dee a curious look and Dee smiled. He loved to brag about his work. "I sell artwork, human-sized and tiny sized. I also have a clothing line for tinies and I'm working on a new clothing line where tinies can match with their human friends. Not owner friendly." 

   The tiny bit his lip and Dee could see the curiosity burning in his gaze. "I could show you how I do it? Or some of the stuff I'm working on?" 

  The tiny's eyes lit up in hope. "Yeah?" His shoulders straightened. "I'd love that." 

  So Dee took Virgil on a tour of the room and showed him new clothing he was working on. Virgil was actually very smart when it came to fashion. He pointed out some different ways to stitch and combine colors. Dee watched him work with an idea forming in his head. 

  "You want to work with me?" 

  "Will Thomas allow that?" 

   "It's not Thomas' studio." 

   "Oh…" 

 Dee watched the boy fiddle with the worn out sleeve. "You don't have to decide right now. You can come back anytime." 

 So the two tinies talked and worked and they exchanged names. Virgil. It fit the anxious boy, always watching out for danger and not dangerous, in theory, in the slightest. 

   When there was a knock on the door Virgil jumped and instantly began to shake. "Is he going to be mad at me?" 

   Dee called for Thomas to wait a moment. "He won't be mad at you, this is your house too. If he didn't want you here he would have kicked you out that first night. If you want to leave then I'll tell him to come back in a minute or two."

  Virgil bit his lip and looked at the door thoughtfully. "I think- I- he can come in." Dee looked at Virgil to be sure he wouldn't panic and then summoned Thomas. 

 Thomas opened the door, two plates in his hands. One his size and one for Dee. Thomas immediately stared at the new tiny before he flickered his eyes away, not wanting to intimidate him. 

   "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you had a guest. I can leave this here and come back. Maybe bring another plate?" 

   Dee was about to accept the offer when Virgil spoke up. "Actually, yo-you can-n stay." Thomas looked at him with a thrilled smile, he had been waiting for them to come around since he decided they were his new little brothers. 

    "I was actually offering Virgil a job in my studio. He's got quite the eye for fashion," Dee explained. Thomas jumped on the chance to have a conversation as he began to talk about the process of turning Dee's designs into human designs and how Joan and him made it happen. 

   That was the day Virgil became part of the family. Virgil slowly integrated himself onto the Sanders' routine and it became a daily occurrence to find him lurking about in Dee's room or listening to music on Thomas' laptop. 

   Roman came around next. One day while Thomas was preparing lunch for the team. Talyn and Joan were over to help Virgil and Dee with their clothing line so Thomas was swamped trying to cook for them all when he felt a sharp jab into his wrist. 

   The human yelped and startled away. His eyes locked onto a small figure in red, holding a thumbtack and pointing it at Thomas. "Return my brother, Villain!" 

   Thomas blinked for a minute, rather dumbly, before he smiled. "Virgil's brother I take it?" The tiny seemed outraged and Thomas knew he had screwed up. 

   "Don't you dare speak his name, you coward!" Roman shouted before lunging at him with the thumbtack again. Thomas wanted to reach out snatch the weapon from his hands but chose to take a step back instead. 

    Being armed probably made the smaller man feel safe, even if the weapon was the size of a pinky nail. It was easy for Thomas to tell that this was Ro, Virgil spoke of this brother the most. He made Virgil feel safe and protected them. Thomas admired him for his bravery. 

    "Ah, sorry," Thomas rubbed the back of his neck, taking in the hidden flinch when he moved his hand. "Vir- he is working in Dee's room on some clothing designs. You can go see him." 

  Roman gave him a suspicious look. He backed up slowly and found his way back into the wall. Thomas rolled his eyes, this sure was a dramatic family. 

   When Thomas brought the plates in, all balanced on a tray with careful precision, he spotted the red clad figure first. He was sitting in the workshop, on the other side of the room from the desk where Virgil, Dee, and Talyn were working. 

  Thomas almost wanted to roll his eyes, because honestly these brothers shared the stubbornness didn't they? Thomas set the tray on the desk and grabbed three of the plates, one for him, one for Joan, and one for the tiny who sat on his own. 

  He set his down by where Joan was working on finances and give them theirs before moving slowly towards Roman. He knew as soon as the tiny noticed his approach, the small eyes followed him with a glare. 

   Thomas slowly let a smile cross his face as he neared the workshop. "I brought an extra plate." Roman didn't say anything so Thomas set the plate down, being sure to stay gentle. Thomas glanced over his shoulder to see Dee and Virgil watching while Talyn was stood on a chair to hang up a new sketch of the most recent design. It appeared to be a dress but Thomas knew how quickly that could change. 

   The hours passed with little changing. Eventually Talyn and Joan headed home and Virgil set himself up on the laptop. Dee retired to his personal studio, most likely taking a nap with Boops. Thomas was just hanging out in the corner of Dee's room, looking over some old designs. 

   Eventually Thomas spotted movement and watched as Roman made his way over to Virgil. He sat next to his brother and they talked softly until Thomas decided to leave. It took nearly a full month before Roman started inserting himself into conversations and loudly proclaiming his ideas. 

    Patton came next, directly to Thomas. He came with small steps and refused to look Thomas in the eye. He spoke softly and his voice quivered with a certain distrust. 

  "Sir, I was wondering if you could help me make something? Please?" The way Patton asked him as if he was going to be in trouble made Thomas pause. The human felt bile rise in the back of his throat. Patton thought of himself as nothing more than a pet, he called Thomas sir, wouldn't look him in the eyes. 

   "I can definitely try, what are you looking for?" Thomas tried to hold the emotions back so as not to frighten the poor man. 

   "I want to have a cake for Roman's birthday. We have never had a cake before, we were just barely getting by without being caught, but Roman has always loved the human tradition of birthdays." 

    Thomas agreed and the duo set about throwing the best birthday party they could. It took mere hours of baking before Patton warmed up to the human. The tiny weaved puns and cute nicknames together in every sentence and made Thomas grin from ear to ear. 

  When Patton and Thomas were satisfied with their attempts at making a tiny sized cake Patton held up a hand for a high five. Thomas paused and blinked at him, waiting for him to realize why that was ridiculous. 

   "Come on, Kiddo, don't leave me hanging!" Patton insisted, waving his waiting hand around. Thomas carefully brought his pinky finger down to brush against the tiny palm. Patton giggled before grabbing onto the large sleeve and hoisting himself on the human's palm. 

  He glanced up at Thomas, a smile plastered across his face. Thomas felt joy at the tiny just demanding a ride, he rarely got to taxi around his other tiny friends. Dee and Virgil would climb on if they felt cuddly or lazy but they preferred to walk and Roman would never accept a ride.

   It wasn't that Thomas expected them too, of course not, they were their own people and could move around as they pleased. It just felt nice to be relied on. 

  Thomas set the cake and Patton down on the desk beside Dee's home. He walked over to collect the three tinies from the workshop, claiming that he had a surprise. The three didn't hide their curiosity as they walked down the stairs to the floor, Thomas walking in front of them. 

  The look on Roman's face was every bit as dramatic as he was. He grabbed Patton into a tight hug as he laughed. Virgil stuck a finger in the frosting and took a taste, causing Dee to give him a disgusted look. 

   Logan took a year and a half. Thomas was disheartened but his brothers said it was normal. It wasn't that Logan was scared of or didn't trust Thomas, Logan just didn't like to socialize. 

  When Logan finally did approach Thomas it was to have a conversation with him, about Thomas' lack of useful items for tinies.

   "I resent your lack of proper reading material for your pets." 

   Thomas jumped about four feet off his bed as he was jerked into the land of the living. "What?" Was the intellectual response that he came up with. 

  Logan sighed, irritated, and spoke again. "I detest that you do not provide us with texts to entertain and inform us." 

   Thomas took a deep breath, oh yes, being extra ran in this family's blood. "I guess Dee never liked to read so I never thought of it. If you want a book just ask me." 

   Logan looked at him as if he were stupid. "You expect me to approach you every time I need new reading material? I've already been through every instruction manual in this house, within a month may I add." 

  Thomas looked at his clock. The big block letters read a time way to early for him to even process. He laid back down. If this was any of the others he would offer to talk about it later but there was a chance Logan would never come back if he brushed him off. 

   "Okay, how about you can order what you want off my shopping account, as long as you keep it under a hundred dollars a month?" The offer slipped from Thomas' lips before a proud smile took over. He felt that was a good compromise, he only hoped Logan agreed. 

   When the silence stretched on Thomas winced, Logan must not agree. "If there's something else we can work on it." 

   "You treat your pets oddly," Logan commented dryly. Thomas paused for a minute to absorb those words then he shot out of bed to stand next to Logan, concern making him forget his tiny etiquette. 

   "I don't see you as a pet!" 

  Logan offered a sarcastic chuckle. "All humans see us as pets, Thomas. Just because Dee makes you money means you treat him better. He wants to please you so he acts close to you and makes you money, no tiny would want to upset their master." 

  Thomas felt tears spring to his eyes. Logan was only saying that because he didn't trust Thomas. There was no way Dee thought that about him. Dee was his brother, Dee loved him. 

  "Of course Dee doesn't think that about me," Thomas tried to calm his shaking hands. "I don't think of him as anything but my little brother and I hope he thinks of me as family too." 

  Thomas didn't want to think he had failed so badly that his own brother was scared of him. Logan watched him, a stone expression set on his face. 

  "Would he tell you if something was bothering him?" Logan sounded smug, as if there was no way he would lose this challenge. "He would never say something unless he knows you'll agree." 

  Thomas did agree with most of what Dee said. Dee did usually listen to Thomas when Thomas asks him to do something. But Thomas also listened to Dee and Dee would argue when Thomas had a stupid idea. 

   Thomas shook his head, "no, Logan, you're wrong. Dee trusts me. Virgil, Roman and Patton may not and I'm sorry for that but I haven't done anything to them to make them see me that way." 

  Logan frowned. "I suppose they were correct then… my apologies for upsetting you." 

  Thomas blinked in confusion for a moment at the quick change of attitude. The tiny backed up and gave a sheepish look to Thomas. 

   "I believed that my brothers misplaced their trust in you. However, your behavior did not seem false in the slightest. Once again, I apologize, and will take my leave now." 

  "Hey, Logan," Thomas mumbled. The tiny paused to acknowledge him. "Remind me tomorrow to get some reading material." He waited just long enough for Logan to nod before flopping back onto his bed. 

   The next morning, Thomas was the only one not staring in shock as Logan calmly ate breakfast and talked about book genres. 

   That's how the Sanders family became the only family to exist with both human and tinies as equals. 

    

  


End file.
